everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Scott-Mertin Moria
Scott-Mertin Moria, full name Scott-Mertin Simon Casper Moria-McMerhon, generally just called Scott-Martin, is a 2017 introduced and next generation character. He is the oldest child and only son of the previous ghost of Christmas Yet to Come from A Christmas Carol, Jobal-Jennifer Moria and their wife, Seacilia McMerhon. Scott-Mertin, being a time travelling, science nerd he is, is estatic for his destiny as the next Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come like his parent and grandfather, Casper Tyme. Despite the Royal/Rebel drama having died down in his generation, he sides as a royal. Character Personality Taking after his mother Seacilia, Scott-Mertin is intelligent, scientifically minded, and is very optimistic. Despite taking his other parents destiny, he was much more closer to his mother who fostered his love for science and generally is overall personality. Being the next Ghost of Christmas Future, basically, Scott-Mertin is a forward looking ghost who thinks looking back at the past holds you down. Scott-Mertin is also very optmistic and has high hopes for the future, believing that eventually things will get better in his life and in society has a whole. However, he's also very determined to make these improvments himself. TBC *nerd *smart *optmistic *hopeful *hes a scientist *eyes on the future *he has morals *extrovert **tends to keep to himself but then he loves being around people to talk about stuff. *anyaltical Appearance Like JJ, Scott-Martin has a dark void for an eye, expect, it's only his left eye that he can see the future with and he covers it with a black eyepatch. His other eye is a dark brown like Seacilia. He has dark brown hair and tan skin. Intrests and Hobbies Science and Astronomy As stated above, his mother Seacilia fostered his love for Science in general, but he also took after her and her love for Astronomy. TBC Time Travel Having full control of his powers, Scott-Mertin enjoys time travelling and does so quite often. While his sister would rather prefer to travel to go see some new movie before it comes up, Scott-Mertin prefers to use it for practical reasons for his studies, and despite his distaste for the past, still time travels to the past, but only when necessary for his studies. Story Trek He doesn't like Story Wars and he much rather prefers Story Trek. No, he doesn't hate Story Wars because he likes Story Trek, he just... does. He spent a lot of time with his grandfather, Casper, who was the ultimate Trekkie, and thus ended up enjoying the futuristic TV Show about the Enterprise. Engineering Scott-Mertin also has a knack for engineering, gained from spending days with JJ. He enjoys tickering with machines, including his own inventions and the occasional car he'll work on with JJ. TBC Powers and Abilities * Time Travelling: 'Like his parent before him, Scott-Martin can time travel, and to whatever period of the future he wants to, unlike his sisters, who have restricted powers. He can only time travel for shorts periods of time, less then 24 hours since he's only 50% Time Traveller. * '''Future Vision: '''This future vision is in only his left eye, and he covers it with an eye patch so he doesn't see the future. He does have slight control over what he sees, and it's not just a flood of visions coming towards him. Fairytale A Christmas Carol TBA How does Scott-Martin come into it? magic Views on Destiny Scott-Mertin likes his destiny, he's fine with it. He doesn't think much about it, honestly. Time travel, yah. It does leave a lot of other time to do other stuff so he's fine. The whole destiny thing died down over time and the fam never really built it up much so for the most part he just shrugs and says he like it. Relationships Family Jobal-Jennifer Moria (Parent) * "what do you mean i shouldn't tale my four month old child time travelling?" * "how are you my child". "how are you my parent" * JJ likes engineering and stuff with him. * irresoponsible parent = uber resposible kid? Seacilia McMerhon (Mother) * science and stuff * acturally responsible parent * went back and got scott-mertin from that ball pit Sola-Merlene Moria (Younger Twin Sister) * living life in the momment vs looking towards the future * just shut up already * stop with the puns Padmé-Annabella Moria (Younger Sister) TBA Casper Tyme (Grandfather) * story trek Simon Moria (Grandfather) * he wasnt cool when jj was a kid * and he still isnt cool * nothing has changed much Meryl McMerhon (Grandmother) * candy grandma Brooke McMerhon (Grandmother) * brooke doesnt like jj but rlly likes the kiddos Chelsea McMerhon (Aunt) * wait ive been an aunt for five years Meeshell Mermaid ("Aunt"/Cousin) * aunt meeshell when really shes his first cousin once removed Friends lol who Aquantices no Pet Scott-Martin owns a small banshee (like in Avatar, that movie about blue people, and, the thing is JJ only told him that it’s a banshee) named Anisoptera. He usually does experiments on it that aren’t live threatenin, but Anisoptera doesn’t like being the pet of someone who wants to do experiments on them, and prefers Padmé-Annabella over Scott-Martin, which irritates him quite a bit. Roommate TBA Romance Jade Diamonds * no chance no way he wont say it no no * he swoons he says why deny it oh oh * Jade's Meg's daughter who is supposed to take on the vain sister's destiny * Sola-Merlene is kind of friends with her but the two have a weird frenime thing going on and Scott's just there Enemies idk Outfits That pic of him isn't his real desgin bc it looks way to much like jj still rocks that coat thing Trivia * Scott-Mertin (and Sola-Merlene)'s birthday is November 5th. ** Yes, that is the day that Marty travelled back in time to. *** Yes, since this is his birthday, that's why his name is Scott. * JJ left him in a ball pit after they found out he didn't like Story Wars, like any responsible parent. * He's older them Sola-Merlene by five minutes, and always brings up this fact to make her made. * "Why," you might ask "Are Scott and Sola's name ''not ''Luke and Leia?" Valid question. Answer is, Seacilia would not let JJ name the kids Luke and Leia no matter how hard they tried, not even for middle names. ** JJ does, however, affectionately call the twins Luke and Leia. ** But then again it would be weird if their sister is Padme. * He has a pinterest board. ** So does what I have dubbed the Science Meme Mermaid Trio. *** great name, i know. Notes * Okay NAMES. ** Scott = The joke, mentioned on JJ's mirror blog, is that if they had a kid and named him Scort, they could come home and said kid would show them some paper they got an A on or something and JJ could say "Great Scott!". ** BASICALLY JJ is named after Jennifer Parker, who's son is named Martin (Jr) ** "Simon" and "Casper" are the names of both of his grandfathers. * Scott is supposed to represent the future out of the three JJ kids, since he's always looking towards the future and innovation, while Sola-Merlene lives in the moment and Padmé-Annabella is very nostalgic. Gallery ScottMartin.jpg|Scott-Martin in a part of a comic I made. ScottMartin2.jpg|art © me Category:Grimms' Peeps Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Royals Category:The Next Generation of Students Category:A Christmas Carol